


After School Special

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Series: Being Gay Is Punk Rock [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender | Roman Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Asexual | Deceit Sanders, Being Gay Is Punk Rock, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Joan Is The Best Sibling, M/M, Neopronouns, Non-Binary Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Deceit Sanders, cursing, sassy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: The first story in a new punk!au series! Virgil, Dee and Roman meet up after school





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is agender and uses sol/sun/suns/sunself pronouns!
> 
> I also want to give a huge shout out to @theresneverenoughfandoms and @obsessedfanofmanythings over on Tumblr for helping me with this story!

Virgil and Dee walked side by side down the street, enjoying the warm weather now that spring had finally come. Even better that it was the weekend and they could finally relax.

 

"So I got stuck with some total rando as my lab partner in Mrs. Gibson's class," Dee grumbled, running a hand through his short blonde hair. Virgil snorted and shook his head.

 

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad," Virgil replied, checking his phone for the sixth time since he'd gotten out of school. He smiled warmly at his phone screen and the message that had popped up.

 

"As long as they actually help me do the work, it'll be fine. Though I would have much rather have had Valerie as a partner. At least _she_ doesn't stare at my glass eye and ask a bunch of silly questions." Dee sighed and looked over at Virgil, who was smiling down at his phone like a lovesick puppy.

 

"V?" No response. "Virgil." Still nothing. Dee raised an eyebrow before saying "Virgil, I'm secretly straight." 

 

"Uh-huh," Virgil muttered, still typing away at his phone.

 

"I'm going to run away to Vegas and get married to the first woman I come across," Dee deadpanned. 

 

All he got from Virgil was a "Mhm, cool."

 

With a groan of exasperation, Dee cried out "Quit flirting with your nerd boyfriend and pay _attention_ to me!" He made a grab for Virgil's phone but the taller boy just managed to pull it out of his reach before pocketing it.

 

"Okay, okay! Sorry, I just wanted to see if Logan and I were still on for tonight." Virgil gave Dee a playful shove as they turned to walk across the yard to a two-story brick house.

 

"Joan at work or what?" Dee asked, nodding his head towards the empty driveway. Virgil frowned as he reached into his backpack pocket for his house keys.

 

"No, they're out looking for a second job. They're barely getting hours at the record store anymore and even though I told them that I could help out more, they insisted on splitting all the bills evenly. I swear, they're as stubborn as Roman, which is fucking saying something." Virgil scowled as he unlocked the front door and let Dee inside.

 

"Sorry to hear that, V. You know, I think Phoenix wanted to start opening earlier and closing later so we'd need more help at the shop. I'll ask and let you know; I can put a good word in on Joan's behalf."

 

Virgil smiled at that and hugged his friend. "That would be great, thanks Dee."

 

"What are friends for?"

 

The boys kicked off their shoes and put them on the shelf in the entryway before raiding the kitchen for snacks. "I'm pretty sure Joan bought more Goldfish so help yourself." Virgil called as he grabbed drinks from the fridge.

 

"Oh don't worry about that, I was going to anyways."

 

Dee followed Virgil up the stairs and into his room, arms laden with snacks and drinks. Dee flopped down by the bed, his back facing the window. Virgil sat on the desk and started to go through the papers in his backpack. 

 

"Okay, so I have my notes for Mr. Teeple's history project that we have to do. I'm thinking we could each do a part? One of us could do the poster, another one of us could do the Power Point, and the other person could draw out the map of the areas we're covering." Virgil looked up to see Dee sketching something out on a blank piece of paper.

 

"I can do the map, if you want. I'll even color it if we have the time," Dee said before checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Hey, it's almost 5pm, shouldn't Princey be here by now, or at least on the way? I thought sol said sol only had a quick meeting with the theater department."

 

Virgil pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. "Yeah but you know how Roman can get sidetracked. I can call sun if you-" Virgil was cut off by a string of curses from Dee. He looked up to see Roman climbing in through his bedroom window. Dee had scrambled away from said window and was hissing at Roman. 

 

Virgil let out a laugh at Dee's reaction. "Seriously Ro? How about you try a door next time? I left the front door unlocked so you could get in, you drama king."

 

Roman unceremoniously dumped suns backpack onto Virgil's bed, closed the window, and gave a beaming smile at suns two friends. "No, I can't, I'm too gay to do anything properly! I must be as Extra as possible," sol said with a wink before sitting on the bed.

 

Dee scowled but gave Roman a hug anyways. "What took you so damn long? 'Quick' meetings don't usually take almost an hour." 

 

Roman pulled suns theatre binder out of suns backpack to show them, bits of colorful glitter falling to the floor. "Well I was trying to pitch my play to Ms. Staley! I want to direct it next year, if not this year. She really liked it! We were going over notes and a possible budget and a plan on how to get the school board to agree... I may have lost track of time," sol said sheepishly, shrugging at suns friends.

 

"Called it," Virgil said to Dee. "Anyways, now that you're here, do you want to be in charge of the poster or the Power Point? Dee said he could do the map already."

 

Roman thought about this for a moment before replying. "I'll handle the poster. It's not due till the 1st of April, right?" 

 

Dee nodded in response. Roman beamed, clapping suns hands together. "Wonderful! Now, what fun things are we getting into this weekend? Triple date? Maybe we could drive down to the coast and go swimming?" 

 

Virgil laughed. "Dee doesn't swim. Glass eye, remember?" The boy in question nodded, tapping the yellow snake eye. "Besides, as much fun as making plans is, we really should get started on studying. Mrs. Gibson's test is on Monday, remember?"

 

Roman sighed and made a face. "Yeah... but consider: homework is really more of a Sunday problem. Sorry not sorry, I don't make the rules."

 

Dee stood and stretched, a grin on his face. "Wow, V, when did you become such a killjoy? Your nerd boyfriend must be rubbing off on you," he teased as he reached over and ruffled Virgil's hair playfully. Virgil swatted his hand away, laughing. 

 

"Oh alright, okay, we can wait until Sunday. Seriously, why do I even try with you all anymore?"

 

"Oh shut up boi, you know you love us!" Roman declared loudly. "Honestly though, isn't it great that we all have partners? We're the best friend group in the entire school. We're like hashtag goals right now!"

 

Dee rolled his eye, raising an eyebrow. "Did you seriously just- you know what, of _course_ you did." Roman giggled and gently pulled Dee into suns lap, which Dee let suns do without complaint or resistance despite being annoyed (or pretending to be annoyed) with sun.

 

"So how's the writing going, Ro? I know your play for school is mostly done but I saw your WIP's folder last time we were all at your house; there was a million of them." Virgil asked as he opened a soda.

 

"Okay first of all, 27 isn't a million of them. Secondly... it's... well, you know, it's going. I'm still working on a lot of them."

 

Dee chuckled then said, " Hey look, I'm Roman. Working on one story at a time and being productive as fuck: No! Working on 27 different stories at a time and getting nothing done: Yes!"

 

Roman scoffed and placed a hand to suns chest. "Okay, that's just uncalled for. How dare you call me out like this!"

 

Dee winked and made finger guns at Roman. "Hey man, if the shoe fits..."

 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his friends antics. He wouldn't join in just yet. He wanted to see where this was going.

 

"On this, the day of my daughter's wedding-" Roman flourished dramatically, making those offended noises unique to sun. All three of them dissolved into fits of laughter. 

 

"Well, I do aim to please." Dee said through laughs as he grabbed some Goldfish. 

 

"Yeah well congratulations, you succeed, you sneaky snake, you." Roman ran a hand through Dee's hair. Dee practically melted but managed to reply with "You know you love me, Princey," and winked his green eye at sun.

 

Roman gasped, feigning surprise. "I do love you! However did you know such a well hidden secret?"

 

Dee smiled and wiggled his fingers dramatically, lowering his voice. "I'm a creature of the void, I know aaallll."

 

Virgil shook his head and gave Roman a skeptical look. "Damn, I didn't know the void was soft and fluffy."

 

Roman grinned and added "And it's so cute. Right? Isn't that weird, V?"

 

Dee scowled. "Hey! No, the Void is a deep, dark, scary abyss of nothingness!"

 

Roman hugged Dee, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "A creature of nothingness that likes hugs and affection?" Virgil asked.

 

"Yeah, how the heckity heck, five abs and one pec, is a creature made of warm hugs from the Void?"

 

Dee hissed again, but didn't even try to remove himself from Roman's arms. He contemplated this for a moment then replied with "Magic."

 

"Well, in this house we support the Void and all its creatures. After all, I too am from the deep dark Abyss." 

 

"And I crawled my way up from hell, but I love you both too." Virgil smirked.

 

They were all laughing so hard that they almost didn't hear the door open. "Hey, Virge, just wanted to let you know I'm home," Joan said, hovering in the doorway. "Oh, and Dee and Roman are here, what a surprise."

 

"Joan!" Dee scrambled to get up and rushed over to Virgil's sibling, giving them a hug. Joan hugged him back, ruffling his hair.

 

"Hey, Dee. What are you three up to?"

 

"Not much, just hanging out. What about you, any luck with the job search?" Virgil asked.

 

Joan sighed and shook their head. "Not yet, but I'm going to head to the library tomorrow afternoon after work to put in applications."

Dee looked up and smiled at Joan. "My boss is looking to expand the hours at the shop, so we'll need an extra person. If you want I can go talk to her about it and recommend you for the job when I go in tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks, kid, I appreciate that." He turned to Virgil. "See, it'll be alright, no worries. Now, is Logan still coming over to dinner tonight, or what's going on?"

 

Roman shot Virgil a look of surprise. Sol stood suddenly, hand on his hip and eyebrow raised. "Um, pardon? Nerd boy is invited to dinner but not me? Virgil, this simply won't do, not at all!" 

 

"Oh great. You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?" Virgil groaned. Joan just laughed.

 

"My bad, I didn't know it was supposed to be some big secret."

 

"Well I'm staying too, I hope you know," Dee said, sitting back down by the now open window.

 

"Yeah I kinda figured. When do you _not_ stay for dinner?" 

 

"When you're at my house for dinner," Dee shot back immediately.

 

"...yeah okay, fair enough." Virgil grinned as he looked from Dee to Roman, who was texting rapid fire on suns phone. "Princey, what do you think you're doing?" 

 

"Texting Patton and Remy to see if they'll be joining us. If that's okay, Joan?" All three friends turned to look at them. Joan just laughed and shook their head. 

 

"Yeah that's fine, but I better go pick up some more food if that's the case. I was only planning for 4 guests, not 7. Be back later. Oh and V, take out the trash, would you?"

 

"Will do! Okay, you heard them, Roman, you gotta leave."

 

The last thing Joan heard before walking away was Roman's offended sputtering.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so excited to share this AU with everyone! I have so much backstory so if y'all want to ask me stuff, go for it!!!


End file.
